dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Age: Blue Wraith
} |supertitle = Comic |name = Dragon Age: Blue Wraith |image = Blue Wraith.jpeg |px = 200px |authors = Nunzio DeFilippis Christina Weir |illustrators = Fernando Heinz Furukawa (artist) Sachin Teng (cover) Michael Atiyeh (colorist) |publishers = Dark Horse Comics |release = January 15, 2020 (1st issue) February 19, 2020 (2nd issue) March 18, 2020 (3rd issue) July 21, 2020 (Hardcover) }} Dragon Age: Blue Wraith is a three-part comic by BioWare and Dark Horse Comics. It is written by Nunzio DeFilippis and Christina Weir and illustrated by Fernando Heinz Furukawa. Plot Around 9:40-9:41 Dragon , Fenris, now known as the Blue Wraith, and his Dalish associate Shirallas free elven slaves bound for the estate of Magister Nenaeleus, near the Arlathan Forest. Shirallas thinks the magister wants the slaves trained as mage-killers, and volunteers to pose as one of them to learn those skills. Fenris dismisses the idea; Shirallas unhappily complies. Four years later, Cedric Marquette flees from Carastes, recently fallen to the Qunari, with an artifact he was hired to recover and decipher by Magister Danarius. Though the Qunari are in pursuit, they are waylaid by Ser Aaron, Vaea, Marius, and Tessa, who are clearing a path so that Marquette's caravan can lead them to Castellum Tenebris, where they hope to recover the red lyrium-imbued weapon Marquette stole from Kirkwall. Calix, Francesca, and Autumn look on without participating in the fight. When Calix finally convinces her to use her magic, Francesca kills the remaining half-dozen Qunari with a single, nature-based spell. After Francesca's stunning display of power, Calix remarks that he's glad she's on their side, to which she angrily replies that she is not, and that she still holds him responsible for the death of her brother. She thanks Ser Aaron for protecting her on the road, and takes her leave for Fort Viridan. While the rest of the group continues following the caravan, Vaea chooses to follow Francesca, as she is alone, and they might need her firepower to infilitrate Castellum Tenebris. Ser Aaron bids her take Autumn, whose tracking skills Vaea will need to rejoin the group later. In Fort Viridan, Francesca meets up with a family friend, only to be told that her father has been abducted by the Blue Wraith. Wanting to finally prove her value to her father, she resolves to go find him herself, and asks Vaea and Autumn, who'd caught up with her just as she'd reached the fort, for help. More than Autumn's tracking ability, she believes having an elf at her side might help when talking with the Blue Wraith. Vaea, who has a mutual friend with the Blue Wraith, asks that Francesca let her do the talking. She agrees, as long as her father is neither hurt nor in danger. As they notice the corpse of a man with a gaping hole in its chest, the Blue Wraith appears, telling them it was a mistake to come. Characters * Fenris * Francesca Invidus * Vaea * Autumn * Ser Aaron Hawthorne * Calix * Tessa Forsythia * Marius * Cedric Marquette * ShirallasUnofficial BSN Locations *Tevinter Imperium ** Arlathan Forest ** Fort Viridan ** Ventus Trivia * Dragon Age: Blue Wraith is set several months after the events of Dragon Age: Knight Errant, around 9:44-9:45 Dragon. Gallery Blue Wraith 2.jpg|Cover of the second issue Blue Wraith 3.jpg|Cover of the third issue References de:Dragon Age: Blue Wraith Category:Dragon Age: Blue Wraith Category:Comics Category:Real world articles